


lives we never led

by atonalremix



Category: Hex Hall Series - Rachel Hawkins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atonalremix/pseuds/atonalremix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four lives that Sophie Mercer never had, and one she actually did. (Spoilers through Spellbound, crosses over with other canons.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lives we never led

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written long before the final book came out, though the last snippet DOES spoil the end of the series! This also crosses over with several fandoms (Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, and the webseries Emma Approved) - though you shouldn't need knowledge of each one to understand the gist. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

**I. Keyblade Bearers**

She was running late _again_. Archer sighed, glancing down at the steadily ticking minute hand on his watch. "Not every day you have a big test, Mercer...."

The most important exam of their lives would start in five minutes, and she couldn't be bothered to show up? Sure, she was probably terrified. Archer was too. Today, they'd determine who would rise above the rank of Keyblade Bearer to become a Master - and who would remain behind. There could be two Masters today, or there could be none. Master Sora, when he explained the exam, had reassured them so many times that he had become a broken record. 

As he leaned against the pristine white walls, Sir Donald passed by, squawking about something or another. Captain Goofy was right beside him, chiding his best friend with, "But Donald, I'm sure Sora's not in any rush to examine Miss Sophie and Mr. Archer!"

Donald's response could've woken the dead. 

Archer stifled a sigh as they passed him. "Nope, but I would like to get on with it." Holding out his hand, he willed his weapon to materialize from thin air. It was a long, sturdy, silver key with ornate swirls along the edges. A eye-shaped keychain dangled from the end, glowing every other second with an almost eerie energy. Figures that he'd have the dark keyblade to Sophie's light one. (True, there wasn't really such a thing as a "dark" keyblade, but it sure looked like one.)

He held it up to the light, watching it glimmer in the light as he turned it over and over. He was really a keyblade wielder, chosen as Riku's successor - and to think, everyone had wondered about the state of his heart. ("What if he yields to the darkness?" Sophie's father had argued, when they thought Archer was asleep. "What if he becomes a Nobody?" 

Riku had just smirked, folding his arms as he responded, "Then he'll just grow his heart back. Wouldn't be the first.") 

Just as Archer had given up all hope on the exam occurring today, he could hear footsteps scurrying down the tall, spiral staircase. His Sophie - his stupid, stupid Sophie - sprinted to him, with a slight spring in her step as she leaned down to catch her breath. 

"I'm so sorry!" She was starting to say to empty air, having missed Archer on the other side of the room. "I had no clue what time it was and--" 

"Come on, Mercer," Archer said, gesturing towards the door. "The apologies can wait. Our exam can't." 

She scowled. As they passed through the doors, he couldn't help sneaking a glance at her, and for not the first time in his life, he couldn't help marveling about just how lucky he was. Sure, Sophie's father didn't exactly approve (of him, of their relationship, of everything really), but when the fate of the universe hung on their shoulders, Archer figured approval could wait too. 

**II. Hogwarts Students**

If crushing on Archer Cross were a class, Sophie would've received top marks. As it was, she had to settle for sneaking glances during Muggle Studies. The Gryffindors - Archer's home house - and the Hufflepuffs usually learned together, but Elodie usually monopolized (poor) Archer's time. He even encouraged it, the ass! 

Fortunately, Elodie had opted out of Muggle Studies for an extra Charms class. Sophie didn't have to worry about her laughter, about her perched on Archer's arm to "help" him with an extra assignment. She was so focused on observing him - on the way his head tilted when he was listening - that she had almost failed to notice the professor in her face. 

"Care to elaborate on this, Miss Mercer?" 

Sophie stared blankly at the rectangle-shaped box in her professor's hand. It was small and sleek, with a blue leather case wrapped neatly around it. When the professor lightly pressed on a circular button, it lit up brilliantly, with a screen that displayed the date and time prominently on top. 

She managed to squeak out, "Um, nice iPhone?" 

"That's correct," the professor said, blinking back surprise as she held it up to the class. "This is the iPhone, the most recent model of a cellular phone Muggles use to communicate with one another. Now, as you gather round, what can you tell me about this?" 

As the rest of the class moved towards the front, Archer lingered back to talk to her. "I can't believe they've never seen one," Sophie said, observing her classmates. "Back home, all the rich kids had them. The latest iPads too." 

"I'd only seen them when I went to the Muggle world," Archer said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm more surprised _you're_ taking this class, Mercer." 

She shrugged, glancing back at him. "I wanted to see what the other side thought of me - of us." 

Archer fell silent, with an unreadable expression across his face. For a moment, Sophie thought she saw something - compassion, maybe? - spark in his eyes. "I guess so," he said, with none of the malice she'd grown used to hearing from his voice. "Plus, you can nitpick all my papers for this class. You're going to the library afterwards, right?" 

He had memorized her entire schedule, and she wasn't even sure why he bothered. Elodie would dangle all over his arm again, making his homework that much more unpleasant. "Um, sure," she said, trying (and failing) to hide her surprise. "What's your paper on?" 

"Those Muggle magazines you like so much," Archer said, licking his lips as he smirked at her. "I believe one of them's called _Cosmo_?" 

The detention she later received - "Miss Mercer! I can't believe you assaulted Mr. Cross! During a demonstration, no less!" - was more than worth it. Sophie could only smirk at the hastily-scrawled slip on her desk. 

She should've beaten him up a looooong time ago. 

**III. Mall Employees**

Another day at the mall, another day where Sophie got fired from her latest job. Archer had long since tuned out her rant, once she had started blustering about the mirror she had "accidentally" broken. As much as he adored Sophie, her klutziness wasn't her strongest trait. (At the rate she was going, she'd run out of stores at the mall - and he was pretty sure there were at least 300 stores in the vicinity.) 

"Sophie, I'm pretty sure they're in the right," Jenna had said with a slight wince, hiding behind her giant mug of hot chocolate. "You break it, you buy it, you know?" 

"Maybe this next job'll be better," Cal said, leaning forward and glancing at Archer with a slight grimace. "You said it yourself: no giant mirrors to break, because there's no dressing room." 

Wait. She wasn't working in one of the numerous clothing stores? Then where was she going? Most of the food court had already banned her from ever stepping behind the counter, and Lush hated her guts for the Rose Bath Fiasco. (In a couple of years, Sophie would find it funny. Hopefully.) 

So Archer had to ask, like he had been paying attention all along, "There's gotta be a huge bonus, right?" 

Jenna and Sophie exchanged knowing smiles before they both burst into laughter. 

"Only if you don't mind working with me," Sophie said, unsuccessfully muffling her giggles behind her hand. "Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other at the music store." 

Cal glared at Archer, who could only hold up his hands in defeat. It wasn't Archer's fault that Sophie had applied to work at his store - and it sure wasn't like Archer approved of the idea either. God, and what would Elodie say? His girlfriend was such a buzzkill. 

"Until you get fired again, I mean..." Archer finally said, raising an eyebrow. 

Sophie scowled at him, nearly spilling her hot tea in his direction. He dodged, causing it to land squarely all over the girl standing behind him. 

Elodie screeched - ow! - as their table burst into laughter. Okay, so maybe - maybe - having Mercer at his store wouldn't be the worst outcome ever. 

**IV. Professional Matchmakers**

Sometimes, Archer vaguely wondered if Sophie hated her father's legacy of professional matchmaking. He wondered if Sophie hated turning that webcam on and winking at an imaginary audience, if she dreaded the comments that followed every video she uploaded online; and if her heart twisted and turned every time _Sophie Approved_ did another consultation. She had never basked in the spotlight, prior to her sudden promotion.

Archer hated the limelight too, but he was merely the logistics guy. He poured over numbers and spreadsheets, because James Aetheron (reluctantly) hired him to work behind the scenes. It was Callahan who hosted videos with her, encouraged her imagination, and played the role of the perfect boyfriend. Sure, Archer's work crossed with Sophie's often enough, as she occasionally stormed into his office and waved invoices in his face. 

She sure was yelling at him now, with that fiery spirit he had grown to love about her, but absolutely nothing was registering. 

"---listen to me. You got that, A squared?" 

He had lazily regarded her, as if she weren't his boss and as if they were merely collaborators on the same project, before he shrugged. "I suppose." 

"Argh!" She groaned, throwing her arms into the air in defeat. The action would've looked ridiculous on anyone else; on Sophie, it was kind of adorable. 

"What? You mad I'm gonna interrupt your big date with Cal?" Archer flashed a grin, tucking a pencil behind his ear before he reached for his keyboard and stack of spreadsheets. He had fully expected another outburst, something about Cal deserving privacy and their oh-so-serious love--- 

"I'm not dating Cal." Sophie tilted her head, as if just observing him for the first time. "He's not really interested in people. Not like that." 

"Not even a little bit?" That was anticlimactic. Figures Cal was asexual. "Then who the hell's gonna be your date for the..." 

He paused, staring back at her. "It's me, isn't it." 

She flashed him her SmirkTM as she turned to leave. "Uh-huh. I'll pick you up at eight, honey." 

For someone who worked for a professional matchmaker, Archer should've seen it coming. He should've caught on to it, to her silent affection, to just about everything but numbers and spreadsheets and yet... and yet she had blinded him with her charms, just as she always had. Archer allowed himself a laugh as he leaned forward. If Sophie hated her legacy, then she definitely wouldn't have taken advantage of it to ask him out. Mercer truly was a force to be reckoned with. 

**V. College Students (or a Demon and her former Demonhunter)**

After Hex Hall, college would be a breeze. Or so Sophie kept telling herself as she stared up at the tall, marble pillars of the admissions building. At least she wasn't alone: Archer and Jenna were accompanying her on this whirlwind road trip. Jenna had mapped their route; Archer drove; and Sophie was along for the wild (and oh-so-academic) ride. 

"If you're going to lead the Council, you should probably study politics," Jenna was musing, leafing through a brochure she'd picked up. "Hang on, I'll see if I can book us a tour for that." 

She rushed towards the front door, leaving Sophie to sit on the brick steps and wait for her boyfriend. 

Archer strolled up to her not even seconds later, pocketing his car keys and giving her a thin smile. "Jenna went on ahead?" 

"Yeah." Sophie glanced up towards the imposing doors. "She keeps booking all these poli-sci things, like I'm going to remember it all later." 

He laughed, holding out his hand to help her up. "Isn't that why you brought a notebook? To take notes?"

"Don't remind me." She nearly groaned, allowing herself to intertwine her fingers in his as they ascended the stairs. A few years ago, she couldn't have - wouldn't have - imagined this life for herself. Exploring college towns with her boyfriend and her best friend? Even if it were only for a week? That had been a far-off fantasy, stubbornly clinging to stars that Sophie wouldn't have dared to reach. Normal girls were the only ones who could've had that kind of life. 

Except it was her life now, and she wouldn't take it for granted. Archer must've noticed the smile on her face, because he just squeezed her hand as they approached the doors. 

"Hey, come on. Maybe this'll be the one." 

Maybe. Or maybe it would blur in her memory like all the others. No other way to find out, so she took a deep breath and pushed it open. Her long-off fantasy was finally here, and she promised, she wouldn't let it slip through her fingers.


End file.
